


Some tea

by Stormwytch



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwytch/pseuds/Stormwytch





	Some tea

This is not a fic, it's something I want to get off my chest. Season 8 was devastating to myself and other jonerys shippers. It left such a horrible taste in my mouth that brushing my teeth for the rest of my life will not get rid of. This tag and the wonderful fanfic it has produced is our therapy and we come here to soothe our hurting souls.

I do not come here for cross-tagged fics about Dany/Daario or Jon and every woman in ASOIAF or Jon/Sansa. It's very bad taste when we are in essence, grieving for our beloved characters who were metaphorically and literally assassinated. So I will call out those who do it. Telling people to keep reading to find out which ship is correct is baiting the readers. Don't get me wrong: these stories have some interesting ideas, and are well written, but if I read something labelled Jon/Dany I expect it to be Jon/Dany...otherwise it is wasting our time.

If you are going to cross tag, you can expect people to not be happy about it. The timing is pretty bad. Its disrespectful and I would never do it. Please have some respect and allow us to lick our wounds in peace 


End file.
